


A New Years Eve Story

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Three One shots of Betty and Jugheads life at New Years Eve. How their Friendship Blossomed into Love. They always shared the Best moments together right before the clock struck 12. Weather it was when they were 4 years old and hiding in their cubby house or college students and sneaking away to be together. Or even deciding to spend the rest of their lives together under the crackling fireworks as Jughead asked for Betty's hand in marriage.





	1. Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry for any mistakes these were three one shots i posted on my tumblr but just wanted to post here to so i wouldn't lose them.   
> I hope you like them!!!

“Tell me you didn’t travel halfway around the world just to scream "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” then leave.” Alice roared at Hal infuriated with her husband. 

“Well I can’t help that my plane was delayed, leaving me no time to be here with you ! Its lucky I could make it back this early at all.” He yelled back at her.

“You haven’t even said hello or should I say goodbye to the girls yet.” 

Lately Betty’s mom and dad had been fighting a lot. So much so that her father even left for a few days. Her mother said it was for work but Betty didn’t think so. She was a smart 4 year old and new when things weren’t right.

As the fighting continued and getting louder and louder she huddled under the pillows of her sheet cubby house she had made with her best friend Jughead Jones. 

Jughead’s dad was away on business for 2 years or so his mother said while she celebrated New Years with herself and a bottle of vodka on the couch. So Jughead found himself a lot of the time at Betty’s. Her mum was nice enough and she let them eat cake and took them to the park which was miles better than anything Gladys Jones ever did. 

“Why are you such a bitch Alice. I can’t believe I even married you.” 

“Me ! I can’t believe I married you. You're probably having an affair with some floozy anyway!” Alice screamed throwing a glass vase and smashing it against a wall. 

No amount of beautiful singing from the talented Lady on the New Year’s Eve TV broadcast could hide the small sobs that escaped Betty’s lips. 

“Betts it’s ok.” Jughead whispered whipping away her tears with his small hand. “My mom and dad use to fight all the time too.” 

“I hate it. I hate them.” She whimpered angrily. “Their ruining our sleepover.” 

“Nothing could ruin this Betts. It’s the bestest Sleepover ever. We got candy and TV and this big cubby house made of the softest sheets. Mine are always scratchy and itchy so this is the best. Like a fluffy cloud. We can just bounce around all night long.” Jughead smiled trying to make her feel better and as he began to pretend he was on a jumping castle and bounce around it did. 

“Your funny Juggie. Clouds aren’t bouncy their soft and slippery like a slide.” She laughed. 

“A slide ?” He thought for a moment. “Maybe a water one?” 

“Yeah.” She smiled forgetting about her parents for a minute. Clouds were bouncy for sure but Jughead just new if he agreed with her it would make her feel better. 

But as the fireworks started to blast on the TV and the clock struck midnight, another smash of glass could be heard and the slamming of a door. It quickly turned Betty’s smile upside down and Jughead couldn’t stand it. 

“Will you marry me Betts ?” 

“What? Juggie don’t be silly you have to be 50 before you can get married.” She giggled looking at him like he was so silly. 

“I know that and you have to have a billion dollars to bye a house to live in but marry me when we’re 50 Betty please.” Jughead asked holding her hand and reaching for some candy with the other. 

“Why Juggie ?” 

“Because then I promise to never fight with you and you will never be sad again. Especially on New Year’s Eve when we build a cubby like this every year. Except next year we should add lights.” 

“I think that sounds nice but you have to ask me again when we’re 50.” 

“I promise.” Jughead nodded feeling so proud of himself. 

“And you have to say I love you.” Betty added seriously, quickly placing the softest kiss onto his cheek 

“I love you.” He said back quickly.

“Not now Juggie.” Betty giggled making him blush. 

“Oh sorry.”

“It’s ok I love you too.”


	2. College

It was New Years eve, 11:30pm to be more precise and the anticipation of the next 365 days was building around everyone in the town. People we louder, more friendly and definitely beyond any kind of sobriety. 

“THIS IS THE THIRD PUB WE’VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF TONIGHT! THE THIRD ONE!” Sweet Pea roared. Directing all his anger at a very drunk and playful Archie Andrews. 

Veronica's pub crawl was definitely not going to plan. “Seriously Archie! How can we have a pub crawl when there aren’t any left in town to crawl through.” Veronica struggled out, as Archies limp body was flung against her. 

“Sssoorrrrryyyy Ronn--iiiii” He Slurred 

“Now we’re out on the street at 11:45 on new years eve like a bunch of losers.” Cheryl spat also very unhappy. 

“Yeah ! Why did that guy even kick us all out anyway I wasn’t even near you guys.” Sweet Pea sighed fed up. 

“One of us goes we all go !” Veronica defended her messy Boyfriend whose face was starting to turn green. 

While the bickering continued and Archie proceeded to empty his stomach all over Cheryl's velvet shoes, Jughead and Betty stayed silent off to the side wishing they had just stayed home like they wanted. 

“Hey Betts?” Jughead whispered, sneaking his arm around her waist pulling her close. “If we were at home right now we'd have eaten all of that ice-cream we brought and be onto our fourth movie of the night.”

None of their friends new they were dating. Even though they had been for a good six months. Either no one had noticed or no one cared but it didn’t bother Betty or Jughead. They liked their privacy and keeping it secret was more fun than they thought. 

“If we were at home right now I’d be under a warm blanket in front of the fire with you and not here freezing my ass off while watching Sweet Pea hit on everyone, Cheryl mope that Toni isn’t here and deal with a drunk Archie.”

“At least you’re still with me here.” Jughead said softly into her ear, his nose lightly brushing against it. 

“That’s true.” She hummed, moving in front of him.

“Do you think anyone would notice?” Her question tickled his lips as she spoke so close to them.

“Have they before?” He joked before planting a soft kiss to her lips. The taste so sweet and addicting he had to do it again and for much longer. Running his tongue along them until Betty thought it safe that the others weren’t looking to allow its entrance and deepen their heart felt lip lock even more. The cold air around them making the warm kiss the best kind of fire. 

“If we were at home I would want you to do a lot more than just kiss me like that.” Betty blushed pulling away, noticing that the others were still preoccupied with Archie.

“Then why don’t we then.” He suggested eagerly. 

“Won’t that be rude of us?”

“No.” He said seriously. “What would be rude is me not welcoming you into the new year with the proper celebration you deserve.” he finished sexily in her ear and Betty knowing exactly what he meant. “The only fireworks I want to see will be at the end of your -”

“Okay Okay.” Betty blushed shushing him. “ I guess that would be very rude of you and we can’t have that can we?” She giggled feeling his hand creep up her leg. 

“No we can’t.”


	3. Twenties

Ten !

This is it Jughead when they say two your going to ask your girl to marry you.

Nine!

Yes you are ! Damn it. This is perfect. She’s looking at you with her gorgeous blue eyes you have to make them sparkle.

Eight !

What if she says no? Wait she won’t say no what are you thinking. She’s crazy for you. Remember what she did to you last night.

Seven !

Fuck ! Holy Fuck ! where is the ring. Shit Shit its not in my pocket. Oh God oh God I’ve blown it. Hang on its hear. Other Pocket Jones you idiot. It’s here. It’s here.

Six!

How did I land this beautiful women. Look at her she is completely out of your league Jughead. With her heavenly hair and Victoria Secret like body. And yet here she is hugging you to the moon and back expectantly waiting for a kiss under the fireworks. Well hopefully she gets more than that.

FIve!

What do you mean hopefully ! Your doing this Jones and it’s going to be the best Night of both yours and her life. Or is it morning?

Four !

Wow who new ten seconds could go by so slow.

Three !

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this is it this is it this is it this is it this is it this is it this is it !!!!!!!

Two !

“Betty?”

“Yeah Juggie?”

One !

“HAPPY NEW YEAR !” she said right into his ear and not even waiting for him to finish or kiss her, as Betty was a women on a mission. She grabbed her boyfriends face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. They had been partners in crime since they were babies and now 23 years old they both felt so in love with each other. Betty still a strong independent women and Jughead a shy recluse but both of them fitting together like a perfect jigsaw. 

“I LOVE YOU JUGGIE!” she yelled after their lips parted. The fireworks creating an almighty noise above them.

Zero !

This is it Jughead JUST DO IT !

“Will you marry me Betty?” He yelled rather unromanticly into the space between them. 

Wow Jones nice going. How could this have happened ! We Practised ! You should have done it earlier like on six. 

“What? I can’t hear you!” Betty smirked knowing exactly what he had said. She had noticed her boyfriend become very jittery over the last few days and much more silent than normal. And after she accidentally found a blue box with a white ribbon while putting away his laundry she realised why. 

“I said- Will you ma….” But his sentence fell short. “You heard me didn’t you?”

“Yes.” She nodded smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

“Wait was that a yes to this question or yes to the other question?”

“Yes!” She said again giggling, her eyes becoming watery. She was so in love with him and this moment she couldn’t say anything else.

“Wait -” He went to say again. His hands shaking and his smile so bright he never thought he could be this happy. 

“Yes Yes Yes. A thousand times Yes Juggie I’ll marry you!”


	4. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

Spending New Years Eve at the Whyte Wyrm was a challenge in itself but spending it Pregnant and at the Whyte Wyrm as on a whole other level. Betty and Jughead had been married a little over a year now and couldn’t be more happier. Or so Betty thought until yesterday when she told Jughead there was soon going to be three of them living in their small apartment.

She was 6 weeks along and no signs of showing yet but Jughead could see a heavenly glow around her everytime she was near. They hadn’t told anyone yet. After 12 weeks they would. So for now they would keep their joys and excitements to themselves. When Jughead had asked Betty if she wanted to go tonight she was all for it at first but that was before she realised she was pregnant. 

As much as Betty loved New Year because she always had the best time with Jughead this year so far wasn’t turning out so good. To start she couldn’t drink for another 9 months so what was supposedly vodka and orange was really just orange and even though she wanted some greasy fries and onion rings the smell almost made her sick. And sure she was buy Jugheads side, their hands firmly wrapped in each others and surrounded by her friends but it just couldn’t distract her from this awful feeling in her stomach. 

It couldn’t be morning sickness Betty thought. It’s not even midnight yet. 

“Are you ok Betts?” Jughead asked quietly while the other delved into their own conversations. His hand subtly finding the edge of her stomach and rubbing small circles.

“I’m fine.” She replied with a quick smile. But Jughead knew that when a lady said she was fine, she was definitely not fine. 

“Do you want to go outside for some air? Or do you want me to get you a glass of water?” 

“Water would be good thanks.” She replied. The music so loud she thought her eye drums where going to burst but she had no energy to yell. 

“Okay i’ll be right back.” 

Note to self Betty though never go to a bar while pregnant. She didn’t realise how highetened her senses had become to everything around her. 

Like the darkly lit room making her eyes strain to see. Or how uncomfortable the chairs were. If she sat forward her back hurt but if she sat back into the chair her dress would become unpleasantly sticky. Either way it was making things worse. The orange juice tasted sour and she couldn’t risk eating but what the worst part was the smell. Not that the bar smelt it was just the dampness of it all and the humidity and alcohol and smoke and the clogged toilets to the side of them. 

“Are you okay there Betty?” Sweet Pea asked, taking a sip of his beer. He had noticed how pale she looked and was getting concerned. 

“Umm- I- Jughead just …” But Betty fell silent in that moment she couldn’t wait for her water. She couldn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t even think she would run out of there but she did. 

Quickly covering her mouth and uttering a quiet “Excuse me” she pushed past anyone who was in her way and only just made it outside before she stomach was turned upside down. She wasn’t even drunk and yet here she was puking her guts up on New Years Eve. 

Breathing deeply and feeling a bit light headed Betty swayed to the side almost falling over before two strong large arms caught her before she did.

“Wow wow wow.” Jughead held her against him, standing her up straight again. “You’re definitely not fine.”

Betty shook her head “I want to go home.” 

“Of course anything you want. We shouldn’t have even come tonight. I’m so sorry Betts.”

“Its ok.” She replied wiping her mouth and trying to fix her hair.

“I just have to go back and get my jacket so why don’t you just sit on the bench just here and ….. Mustang? Mustang can you just look after Betty for a second. Thanks buddy. I’ll be right back.” Before either Betty or Mustang could object Jughead disappeared into the Whyrm again.

Jughead hated leaving her out there but he would only be a minute he just had to find his….. “Hey isn’t that my jacket?” Jughead saw from across the bar some of the younger serpents trying to drink whisky through its sleeve. 

“That’s disgusting ! Hey ! Give that back.” Jughead demanded storming over to them.

“Shit it’s soaking.” He said snatching it out of their hands. “You all need to go home midnight won’t miss you” 

Before they had a chance to reply and rant horrible comments at him for ruining their fun Jughead sprinted across the bar heading back to Betty. Just as he reached the door Mustang barged through with a hell fire angry look all over his face. But then Jughead notice the smell and the wet stain running down his front. Oh No ! Rushing out to Betty his fear was confirmed. 

“Please tell me you didn’t just puke on that 250 pound motorcyclist…”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose. He wouldn’t shut up about his new year resolution to eat 3 pizzas in one sitting. With extra olives and extra anch--ovie.” Betty hiccuped feeling her stomach churn at the thought of it. 

“Well we better go before he comes back and was pretty mad.”

“I know. I’m so sorry Juggie.”

“Hey. Hey it’s ok. I love you and I love our little bean growing inside you. I still think this New Years Eve turned out to be a good one.” He said kissing her on the lips not caring she tasted of vomit. 

“Maybe it would be better if there was ice-cream and a movie on the cards?” She smiled.

“Elizabeth Jones you read my mind.”


End file.
